


Febrific

by tailor31415



Series: Can't Have WangXian Without Kink [7]
Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Figging, M/M, PWP, post-novel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 13:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailor31415/pseuds/tailor31415
Summary: Wei WuXian loves to come up with sadistic things to try out. Lan WangJi indulges him, as always.





	Febrific

**Author's Note:**

> I've been watching CQL and got inspired to write for these two again :) Kink comes from 27Mice's suggestion, from when I asked for ideas on Vessel. 
> 
> Enjoy!

He had come up with the idea after experimenting with a new poultice. He had gotten a bit of it on his hands when he was cleaning it up off the table for the night and then had, well, happened to touch himself a certain somewhere before washing his hands.

It had taken a few moments for the burn to begin. At first, he thought he had been cursed by someone or something, some strange new Lan Sect punishment for disciples touching themselves in the privacy of their chambers, but then he sniffed the ginger oil on his hands and realized.

And became inspired.

Lan WangJi stared at him steadily while listening to his idea. His lips tightened almost imperceptibly as he handed over a fresh underrobe for Wei WuXian to put on after climbing out of the spring. The freezing water had managed to clean his skin adequately and he bounced around Lan WangJi begging him before throwing an arm over his shoulder, "Come on, Han GuangJun, you love to watch me squirm."

"Mmm," Lan WangJi hummed in reply, taking Wei WuXian's hand in his own and interlocking their fingers tightly. 

"Is that a yes?" Wei WuXian crowed, swinging their arms as they walked, "That's a yes!" 

The tips of Lan WangJi's ears went pink. 

The ginger lay quietly on the desk.

Wei WuXian and Lan WangJi stared at it. 

Wei WuXian reached out a finger and poked it, then flopped back against Lan WangJi's side. "Well? What should we do with it?" He grabbed Lan WangJi's sleeve between his fingertips and fiddled with the material, making it tickle against the pale, delicate skin of Lan WangJi's wrist.

The man picked up the knife sitting beside the ginger and began to peel the root. Each swipe of the blade released the strong, sharp of fragrance into the air and Wei WuXian's mouth began to water at the sight of the moist flesh beneath the skin. It looked ready to drip.

Or ready to soak right into him.

He gulped and threw himself into Lan WangJi's lap, the man raising his arm with the blade just in time to avoid an accidental stabbing, and wiggled back and forth a bit. "Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan, what are you going to do with it?"

Lan WangJi responded by placing a sliver between Wei WuXian's lips and closing his jaw with a finger to his chin. Wei WuXian smiled at him and then crinkled his eyebrows as his lips began to burn hot. He could feel a flush rising to his cheeks and when he swallowed, heat spilled down his throat, stinging and sharp. 

Just when he was about to groan, Lan WangJi released his chin and pulled the sliver away. 

His eyes were hot as they tracked over Wei WuXian's face, over his parted lips and trembling throat as he heaved for breath. Wei WuXian suddenly realized just what he had gotten himself into here and he gripped Lan WangJi's robe again as he shuddered. 

"Turn over," Lan WangJi requested, shifting his head to direct his attention back to the finger of ginger in his hands. The knife resumed its steady motions as he waited patiently for Wei WuXian to comply. 

Wei WuXian gulped again, feeling the sting in his mouth, his throat, and imagined that sting elsewhere, imagined being unable to swallow it down to clear the heat away. Body shaking in anticipation, he rolled over in Lan WangJi's lap and pulled himself forward with his elbows, so his hips were resting over one of Lan WangJi's thighs. The contact put pressure on his groin and he moaned at the touch there where all his blood seemed to be flowing.

"Lan Zhan," he called, twitching his hips from side to side. 

"Yes," Lan WangJi replied, hands continuing their calm motions, sleeves brushing lightly against Wei WuXian's back.

"Hurry up," he urged, pushing up on his tiptoes so he could rut his groin down against the thick, firm muscle of Lan WangJi's thigh.

Lan WangJi clicked his tongue lightly and then a hand came down on Wei WuXian's back, elbow between his shoulder blades and fingers curling around his hip. "Stop," Lan WangJi ordered. Wei WuXian felt the heat of his body through that grip and let out a soft pant, because the heat paled in comparison to that still pulsing in his lips.

In short order, his underrobe was rucked up towards his shoulders and he was stripped naked from hips to feet before he could blink. He bunched his hands under his chin and kicked his heels up and down to calm his nerves.

He could feel Lan WangJi's gaze track down from his head, over his shoulders, across his waist, and then land on the subject area of today's experiment. His hand followed, a little slick from the ginger juice and leaving a blazing track across Wei WuXian's trembling flesh. 

Wei WuXian started to pant harder, even though they hadn't even started yet, and he moaned softly when Lan WangJi's hand gripped the mound of his flesh and tugged lightly, spreading his cheeks apart and leaving him exposed to the cool air.

Lan WangJi shushed him as he shifted slightly, stomach brushing against Wei WuXian's side as he leaned forward, thigh tensing under his hips, and then he settled back into his seated position firmly. 

Then something wet touched his entrance, lightly, just brushing back and forth and circling slightly. 

Wei WuXian bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut and, an instant later, his eyes shot open as he yelped. 

It was hot, more than he had expected, and it wasn't even inside yet. 

Lan WangJi's fingers tensed in their grip and Wei WuXian heard him hiss out a short breath between his lips. He sucked in a breath of his own and tried to relax himself as Lan WangJi pushed forward. The ginger slid in slowly, almost achingly slowly, and Wei WuXian felt nothing but the cool slickness of the wet flesh at first.

Then Lan WangJi released his grip and gave Wei WuXian's skin a light pinch, right in the center of his cheek. Wei WuXian clenched down instinctively and then he yelped again as he squeezed down on the ginger. And the burning began.

It was endless, waves rolling forward from his entrance, seeking their way down deep into his insides. And it was inescapable, even as he groaned and rolled back and forth and kicked his legs and squirmed his hips.

"Ow, ow," he moaned, flinging a hand back to clench the fabric over Lan WangJi's back. "So hot, Lan Zhan!" He had managed to catch some of Lan WangJi's hair between his fingers and a bit of loose fabric that was probably his ribbon. Lan WangJi shifted in response, tilting his head towards Wei WuXian slightly as he moved, and then he grabbed up Wei WuXian's hands and wrapping the familiar fabric of his ribbon around his wrists, binding his hands together above his head. 

All the while, the ginger worked within him, heat pulsing out over and over as he clenched and released at the sting in reaction, amplifying it even more with each twitch of his muscles.

The grip on his bound hands forced him to lift his head up, mouth dropping open to release a groan. Lan WangJi pinched and prodded, manipulating his body expertly so that he let loose a melody of gasps, moans, and sobs. It took a moment, a long, infinite moment of fiery pleasure, for Wei WuXian to realize he had taken the place of _Wangji_ and was being played by a musical expert.

When he was sobbing and letting out nothing more than choked gasps of air, tears and snot wetting his face, Lan WangJi rolled him over. He hoisted Wei WuXian into his lap further and then lifted one of his legs by the thigh so it rested over his shoulder, so he was helpless to do anything but thump his heel uselessly against his back. As Wei WuXian sobbed, Lan WangJi looped his bound arms around his own neck so Wei WuXian was trapped against his body. 

He stretched Wei WuXian's free leg up and out and bowed his head down to stare, right down where Wei WuXian's hole was likely red and swollen, stretched tight around the neck of the ginger. Blinking back his tears, Wei WuXian looked down his own body as well, to where his cock lay against his belly, hard but somehow limp at the same time, leaking slowly against his abdomen as if confused over the situation. Each clench of his muscles had more drops of clear liquid leaking out, leaving his skin slick and sticky.

In this position, every shift of his body pressed the end of the ginger against the floor, thrusting it further within in body. Sitting like this, he realized Lan WangJi had carved a knot into it just where it pressed against that nub inside and heat soaked into it mercilessly and had him biting his lip fiercely, writhing in the man's grip.

He looked over Lan WangJi's face. The man's skin was flushed, from ears to nose, and his pupils were blown so wide he looked a bit wild, unhinged. 

Wei WuXian opened his mouth and Lan WangJi's eyes snapped up to his face. He watched Wei WuXian gasp and groan for a moment and then reached back onto the desk for something, crushing Wei WuXian against his front as he moved. Wei WuXian writhed again as the ginger was pushed even deeper, juice reaching further into his body than he could have ever imagined.

And then he returned to his position with something new in his hand, held up between their faces.

Wei WuXian gulped hard, eyeing the second piece of ginger, carved long and thin, almost the length of a little finger, and nearly regretted his impulses as he remembered what else he had told Lan WangJi he wanted to try.

He shut his mouth and ducked his head to watch as Lan WangJi's hand lowered.

And that evil piece of ginger slipped into the head of his cock.

It slid right in, as wet as the hole was, and then Lan WangJi flicked him hard right under the head. 

Wei WuXian threw his head towards the ceiling and shouted, eyes squeezing shut and chest heaving as he fought for breath. 

His cock was completely on fire and each pulse of blood within squeezed that channel, squeezed that ginger, and the heat continued to build and build until he thought he really would combust.

His head flopped forward again and he sucked in a deep breath. With tear tracks wet on his cheeks, with his throat hoarse and his voice gritty, he urged, "Fuck me, Lan Zhan," tapping his heel against his back. He wound his fingers into the man's hair and gave a tug, "Ruin me."

Lan WangJi froze for only a moment before his eyes locked on Wei WuXian's and his lips went so tight they almost revealed his clenched teeth. In a single movement, he tugged the ginger free from his entrance and thrust himself up in its place in one smooth, aching rush.

His normally-hot member felt almost cool and Wei WuXian clenched down with a wicked laugh to inflict the same heat on him. Lan WangJi lunged forward, catching his lips in a kiss that was more like an attack, and hoisted his leg up and out again so that he had absolutely no leverage, left to hang on limply as the man worked his hips like some sort of wild animal in rut. "Wei Ying!" he called out against his lips, "Wei Ying!"

Wei WuXian was desperate to come, desperate for some relief, but the wicked ginger in his cock kept him from release, each jostle of his body triggering more release of its juice into his member until it was leaking out around the tip and sending the delicate skin there into a flushed ache. 

He gasped for air between movements of their tongues, able to feel where drool was dripping down his chin. Droplets, spit or sweat, splattered down between their bodies, landing on his cock and cooling its blaze for a brief moment. 

Instantly, he realized he wanted nothing more than for Lan WangJi to come, to flood his channel with his seed, because that was the only thing that could give him any sort of relief from the burning that had filled his entire core. 

He set his teeth into Lan WangJi's neck and clenched down as hard as he could, working the aching muscles until the man gasped in his ear and shuddered.

And then he was filled, liquid shooting into his every crevice, flushing out the heat of the ginger and cooling his inflamed flesh. 

He sobbed with relief and tugged hard at Lan WangJi's hair, tilting his head downwards and whining for release of his own. 

The man heaved out a groan and then, with a rare fumble from those graceful fingers, wrapped his fist around Wei WuXian's cock.

It took a few mere strokes for him to come, the ginger forced out with the first spurt to land in a puddle of come on his stomach. Burst after burst streamed from his cock as Lan WangJi continued to stroke and milk every bit from him. The liquid felt so good, so refreshing, that Wei WuXian didn't want him to stop even as the pain of orgasm began to outweigh the pleasure.

The man's hand finally slowed and Wei WuXian let out a giggle as he slumped fully against his body, sweaty, tear-stained face pressing against his nearly-pristine robes and leaving a wet splotch. 

"I..." he gasped out, squirming further into his embrace, "declare the experiment a success."

* * *

Comedy Extra

Wei WuXian certainly didn't mean for things to end up how they had. He tried his best to be on good behavior while within the Cloud Recesses, for Lan WangJi's sake if not his own, but sometimes things just went totally wrong in a moment.

He hadn't known about the outdoor lecture.

Or else he wouldn't have done the thing with the chickens.

But now Lan QiRen was huffing and puffing before them as he and Lan WangJi knelt in the lecture hall, steam pouring from his ears and cheeks flushed red with fury. 

"Uncle, Wei WuXian is not yours to punish. I will handle him, as we have agreed," Lan WangJi said calmly, head bowed towards the floor.

Lan QiRen paced back and forth, finger shaking as he pointed at Wei WuXian, "He- That- And the-!" He gasped for air and then said darkly, "Don't you let him off easily, WangJi. I want to hear him begging you for mercy."

Lan WangJi remained still for a long moment and then he bowed lowly. "Then we shall take our leave for the punishment." 

Wei WuXian squirmed, something twisting in his belly every time he heard Lan WangJi say that word, a mix of sick anticipation and fear, and he also bowed slightly before following Lan WangJi out of the hall and towards their quarters. 

"So what are you going to do to me?" he asked, filled with bright curiosity as he circled around Lan WangJi. "How will you make me beg for mercy, Lan Er Gege? Are you going to whip me? Hit me? I'm not sure that's the kind of begging your uncle wants to hear."

Lan WangJi shut the door behind them and turned to face him. He lifted his chin and slowly pulled his hands from his sleeves, revealing a sprig of ginger in one hand. 

Wei WuXian licked his lips as he stared at it, but before he could open his mouth or take a step forward, _Bichen_ darted up and cut two pieces from the ginger in the blink of an eye.

Lan WangJi caught him by the chin, holding him firmly, and then....

And then slipped the two pieces of ginger up his nose.

"Noooooo!" Wei WuXian howled as his nostrils started burning, "Lan Zhan, no, no, please no!"

He tried to squirm away, tried to reach up to pull them out, but those arms that could lift an entire stone coffin held him firmly in place, batting his hands away easily each time he moved. 

Lan WangJi waited for what felt like an eternity while Wei WuXian begged and shouted, and then he finally said, "Is that enough, Uncle?"

Lan QiRen let out a "hmph" from beyond the door and then footsteps sounded his retreat. Lan WangJi's gaze went soft and fond as he leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Wei WuXian's forehead as he pulled the ginger gently from his running nose. 

"I'll save the rest for tonight," he murmured in Wei WuXian's ear and Wei WuXian choked out a laugh and hugged the man tight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
Kudos/comments always appreciated~


End file.
